Loving Isnt My Thing
by tpom1fan4ever
Summary: Sequel to 'dances arent my thing' the penguins find out what happened to Skipper and Marlene and so they start dating. But Skipper doesnt know if he s able to do it- contains SKILENE
1. Chapter 1 Suspicion

**Here is the sequel! hope you enjoy!**

THIRD PERSON

Kowalski woke up and got out of his bed, seeing Skipper with his fish mug and he looked like he was daydreaming a little.

"Good moring" Kowlaski said.

A little startled Skipper made a small jump. "Oh, I`m surprised to see you awake this early in the morning after the dance" Skipper said.

"Did you do anything else besides looking at the stars?" Kowlaski asked.

"No, why?" Skipper asked.

"Oh just curious to see if you did any dancing or romantic stuff" Kowalski said.

Skippers eyes bulged "what do you mean _romantic_?" he said suspiciously.

Kowalski then realized what he said was showing to obviously of what he was thinking. "Oh n-nothing" Kowalski said.

"I dont believe you" Skipper said back.

"Well, you were day dreaming, that usually doesnt happen unless there have been certain circumstances and romance is one of them" Kowlaski argued.

"So if romance was one of them that doesnt mean its automatically that option" Skipper scoffed.

"We were just at a dance though, a _dance_" Kowalski said.

Skippers face softened and he started stirring his fish in his mug while starring at it.

"Who was it?" Kowalski asked.

Skipper didnt say anything, instead he just glanced in the direction of Marlenes place and then took a sip of his drink.

"It was Marlene wasnt it" Kolwaski said.

Marlene was doing her morning swim and wouldnt stop glancing at the penguins habitat. She sighed, _if only we could do that more often_ Marlene thought.

She then went inside and ate a fish and tried to decide what to do next. _I know_ she thought _I`ll go to the penguins habitat_.

**So there was chapter 1 i know its short but it will get longer- PLeAse REviEW**


	2. Chapter 2 Asking

**here is the next chapter, sorry for the long wait!**

Marlene went to the penguins habitat or their HQ as they would say. "Heys guys" she said as Marlene poked throught their door "how is everything going?"

"It`s going really well" Kowalski said" how about you?"

"Good, hey where is Skipper?" Marlene asked making Kowalski smile.

"He`s taking a morning swim" Kowlaski said. Marlene went out right away. Kowalski was really happy that they were together in a way because he was wanting them to be for a while.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

Skipper jumped out of the small pool and shaked the water off.

"Hi Skipper" Marlene said happily making Skipper jump.

"Oh, uh hi, w-what are you doing here?" Skipper said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to ask if you would like to go a walk around in the park after the zoo closes" Marlene said blushing a little under her fur.

Skipper hesitated for a moment, he wasn`t sure what to say. "Sure" Skipper said "why not."

Marlene smiled, happy that it went better than she expected. She went back to her habitat, just in time for the zoo bells to ring. Excited for tonight.

**I know it was short but they will be longer and sorry if it takes a while i am just really busy with school- PLeaSE ReVIeW**


	3. Chapter 3 The Date

**sorry it took a while, here is the next chapter! i redid it becasue i didnt like how the first one turned out :(**

Marlene and Skipper were walking through the park on their first date and so far, it was going great. For most of it at least.

They talked and laughed, and started to know each other more.

_He really isn't all that bad _Marlene thought _at times he can be pretty fun._

"This is fun" Marlene said.

"Yeah, I guess I can admit that too" Skipper said smiling. Suddenly he remembered something. "Marlene, I want to show you a cool tree I found."

"A tree?" Marlene asked confused. _What could be so great about a tree?_ Marlene thought.

"Yeah" he said and pulled Marlene`s hand, heading toward a tree in the middle of the park. Skipper helped Marlene climb and when they reached the top Skipper _thought just in time_. Skipper then motioned Marlene to sit down next to him, and Marlene did.

"See, isn't it beautiful?" Skipper asked.

Marlene looked and saw a sunset. A perfect sunset, it was totally seeable and the lights were amazing.

"Wow!" Marlene exclaimed "it truly is beautiful." Marlene then kissed Skipper, he was defiantly shocked at first, he wasnt sure that he was used to this yet and leaned her head on Skippers shoulder and they watched the sun go down.

To both of them, it truly was an amazing date. Then of course, it started to pour down in rain and they thought that was the worst part. But little did they know that in the distance there was someone seeking revenge on the commando penguin, and it wasnt going to be pretty.

**So what did you think? i know it was a little short but i am working on it PLeaSe RevIew**


	4. Chapter 4 Who was it?

**here is the next chapter ENJOY!**

It was so strange, first it started out like the most perfect date in the world. Then out of nowhere, something in a black raincoat snatched Skipper and ran off. Marlene was wondering, no, curious of who it was.

_Was it Salvio? Hans? Dr. Blowhole? Officer X? Maybe it could even be Julian_ Marlene thought _no that wouldnt be it, great i need to go get the other penguins to help me with this. _

Marlene then quickly went to the penguins HQ, meanwhile...

"Do you think Skipper is ready to start dating?" Private asked.

"Private this is _Skipper_ we are talking about" Kowalski said.

"I know but honestly, he doesnt seem like the dating type" Private said, a little ashamed by his confession.

"ggsb lgjshrb toi goirso goshb teeo guhos" (but we`ve been wanting been wanting them to date for a while now) Rico said.

"Yes we have, i mean we could see how they looked at each other" Kowalski said.

" Yes but-" Private started but got interupted by Kowalski.

"We will also help Skipper, maybe even give him some training so nothing goes wrong and he gets hurt too. Trust me that is the last thing we would want" Kowalski said. Private then smiled not so worried anymore.

Suddenly Marlene barged in. "Hey guys, something captured Skipper in the park" she said worried that he might be hurt.

"We are on it" Kowalski said then winked at Private and Rico.

When they got to the tree they were at, they searched for clues.

"Kowalski, i think i found something!" Private said. The 2 other penguins and the otter went to look. The item Private found was a green cylinder that shocked animals.

"Only one person i know uses this" Kowalski said " Officer X."

**That is the end of my chapter hope you enjoyed and before reading this who suspected it being officer X? I am just curious anyways PLeasE REvIeW! and coming up, what is happening to Skipper and Officer X while the penguins and otter are tracing them down?**


	5. Chapter 5 Cages and Matters

**enjoy! sorry it took a while. Read it and love it like pie, unless you dont like pie, then read like something else you like...**

"This is great, wonderful. Who said I needed all penguins to prove I wasnt crazy, plus Im sure the others will come for you which will be better! Soon I will get my old job back and it`s all thanks to you" Officer X cackled as he held the cage with Skipper in it. He put the cage in the passenger seat then he started the car and started driving to the animal control HQ. Skipper tried to think of a way to escape.

He kicked the cage to knock Officer X where the keys to the cage was. They flew in the air and landed through the cage into Skippers flippers. He went to the lock unlocked it and jumped out the window but Officer X grabbed his left foot and put him back into the cage.

"You think you`re so smart and fast but really you arent" Officer X said.

"Right, says the person that I got him fired out of like 5 jobs?" Skipper mumbled smiling. If only he could here that.

Officer X parked and went to the office of the captain.

"Ma`am, I caught a penguin that fired me. Which you know that means I get my job."

"No it doesnt, you got 1, i need all 4" the captain said "so unless you get all four, you arent getting your job. But put that one in the room for hard-to-keep-animals and get the others."

Officer X went to the room and put Skipper in one of the bigger cages.

"Dont even try to escape" he said "this place is completely survailenced."

"Well, we`ll just see about that" Skipper said rubbing his flippers together with a grin.

"So how long have you liked Skipper?" Private asked.

"Does that really matter?" Marlene asked "I mean we arent official yet...are we?"

"Well you are going to have to ask Skipper on that one" Kowalski said.

"Um... okay, hey guys? Is it awkward that-"

"No trust me it`s not, we`ve actually been wanting that for a while" Private said and Rico face palmed.

"Really? Why?" Marlene was now curious.

"Does that really matter?" Kowalski mimiced and continued reading that map.

**So what did you think PLeaSE REvIEw! and ill try to update sooner!**


End file.
